Your Voice
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Akashi, a heartless assassin stumbled upon Kuroko, who ran away from his kidnapper after being drugged for so long causing a change to his body as an effect from the drug and their lives took a 180 degree change from that point onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Voice 1: I Found A Stray Cat**

 _I hear a sound..._

 _Like silent droplets of dew falling to the ground._

 _Though sometimes, it could be as loud as thunder crashing from the sky._

 _The sound took many shapes and forms of a male voice._

 _Sometimes the baritone voice was calm, sometimes angry, sometimes unbearably sad, and other times anxious and panicky._

' _Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun!'_

 _Almost as if..._

 _Almost as if it was someone important, calling out to me, desperately._

 _I wonder... Why could I hear such sound?_

' _Please help me, Akashi-kun!'_

"...!" Bright red eyes popped open, droplets of sweat ran down his forehead to his chin.

"What the..? What kind of dream was that?" The young man reluctantly rose up from his bed and brought his hand to his face, wiping the sweat off. "I'm not interested in humans to begin with..." He averted a sharp gaze to a .44 Magnum handgun on top of the nightstand beside the bed.

"How could I, not after all I've done?" A bitter laugh escaped from his mouth as he buried his head between his knees. Honestly, he was tired. Tired of the life he was living. He felt unbearably empty, his body was just a shell of nothingness, his mind was as blank as a paper. His existence was just absolutely worthless to the world.

That was until he started to hear a voice frantically calling for him in his dreams. Only then did he not question his existence. Someone whose voice he'd never recognised before was now the only sole reason he didn't hold a gun to his head and pull the trigger yet. Connection. For the first time in his life, he felt a _connection_ with the mysterious voice like never before.

 _Who are you? Why do you call for me so?_

Before he could ponder on the matter any further, his phone flashed and vibrated next to him – it was a text message from his superior – sending him yet another mission that he would carry out without fail.

 _-_ 'Akagami' _, the next target is..._

 _\- Got it._

"Tsk, not a moment rest." Grumbled the young man as he grabbed the gun and jumped out of the creaky bed.

He held the gun with one hand before snugging it into the holster beside his right hip. A 6-inch Beretta U22 Neos .22 LR Pistol was already in the back of his pocket just in case he needed it for concealment and a silencer strapped onto his left thigh. Slipping into the black overcoat, the redhead brought himself to a pause, as he recalled the peculiar dreams again.

 _Whoever you are, I can't help you anytime soon. Not without knowing your face, origin or whereabouts._

'Akagami' breathed out slowly, and as if he never thought about that, the man started his car engine, the colour of his eyes went slightly darker.

Once more.

Another life would be lost by his hands again that night.

* * *

 **CLANG!**

 _That familiar metallic noise greeted me awake once more. I opened my eyes to a pair of clouded silver eyes staring down at me. A man stood tall in front of the cage I was kept in. His lower face was covered with a dirty bluish mask._

 _This man was my kidnapper five years ago._

"Wake up, Tetsuya." The masked man in all black clothing unlocked a small part of the cage and shoved a tray of food in front of me. "Breakfast time."

Immediately, the thin, pale boy with powder blue hair blinked open, rose up and scuttled far back of the cage away from the man. "...!"

 _Get away from me!_

The man sighed and snickered, "Now, now... You need to eat up, else you'll have no strength for our little 'experiment' later." He purposely took out a syringe from his pocket.

In return, the boy shuddered and gasped loudly, a bony hand clutching his chest tightly. "No... please..." Tears welled up around the rims of his eyes and before long, he was crying quietly.

However, the man simply watched without the slightest sympathy for the poor boy before making his way out of the dim-lit room, "...I'll come back in an hour, my little Tetsuya."

The door behind the man closed shut, and the trembling boy tightly clutched his bruised arm, pierced countlessly from the man's sharp needle.

He had been drugged for as long as he could remember though not knowing what was given. All he knew was seconds after the injection, his body would grow hotter and hotter, he felt as if his body was stabbed by pins and needles so much that it became unbearable and he screamed like his life depended on it. Hoarse, painful screams reverberated across the empty corridor and of course, no one came for help.

Just then, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest and the boy immediately screamed his lungs out in pain.

The 'doctor' of course, heard him but he did nothing to help at all, but instead, he continued mixing the two solutions in a vile, smirking ever so evilly.

After all the painful and gut-wrenching screams, the pain subsided, and Tetsuya finally calmed down but then he couldn't suppress the urge to cry.

 _Help me. Anyone. Save me, please!_

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 _Loud, crashing sounds immediately woke me up. I opened my swollen eyes to find the room half burning. And my cage, was unbelievably wide open. My chance to escape had finally come!_

 _Stepping out of the cage, I heard loud, angry screaming coming from the other side of the door. "TETSUYA! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!" Furious banging came from the door strangely barricaded with a cabinet that was not from the room. Panicking, I quickly got up on my feet, pushing away the nauseous feeling coming from my empty gut._

' _Me? What did I do? Wasn't I asleep all along?'_

 _Confused, sick and tired, I pushed through to the nearest wall and as soon as I touched it, a portion of the wall crumbled and turned into dust. "Eh?"_

' _What just happened..? Did I..?'_

 _At the same moment, the door broke open and in came the man with a psychotic look on his face. He was unmistakably beyond angry._

 _Without thinking, my feet moved as if they had a mind of their own and before I knew it, I jumped out if the hole which led to the outside world only to realise it was the third floor. I'm going to die!_

" _Wait! Come back, Tetsuya!"_

 _Landing safely on my feet to my surprise, I turned my head to take one last look at the crazy, evil scientist. "I'll never want to see you again."_

 _And then I ran. I ran and ran until my legs finally gave out and until I grew out if breath whilst I kept glancing behind me. I was frightened, frightened not for my life but the thought of going back to that deserted place, experiencing those painful experiments again. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground, somewhere in an unknown dark alley._

' _Is this where I finally meet my end? After five long years...?' Still breathing hard and suddenly feeling feverish, I felt my eyes grew heavier by seconds and I finally shut them._

" _If only I can see you one more time, Akashi-kun..."_

.

.

.

.

"My, my, a stray cat..?"

Footsteps echoed closer to the half-conscious boy and he soon found himself staring lifelessly at a figure shadowed by the darkness of night.

"Pl-please don't touch me... I'm a... I'm not-" The injured boy whispered before breaking into tears, while the other male blinked in wonder. Delirious, maybe?

"Are you alright, young man?" A redheaded man slowly approached him, keeping the object from his hand into the back pocket of his black slacks. He thought of just leaving the guy to death since it was none of his business anyway but then he stared for a while longer before finally realising something. This voice... It was familiar in a foreign way, if he had to say.

"Argh... it's coming a-again... R-Run... PLEASE, RUN!"

In split seconds, the boy, almost as if possessed by a beast, slapped Akagami's hand and lunged forward to deliver a fatal blow into his chest. The assassin, born with natural speedy reflex, easily deflected the attack and threw him to the ground, restricting his movements any further with an arm locked to the pale neck. "Don't move. Or I'll break your neck." He whispered with a dangerous smirk on his lips – his narrow red eyes spelled only one thing – Mess with me and I'll give you an unimaginable slow and painful death you'd wished you never had cross paths with.

"...gh!" Growled the boy as he entered a state of convulsions under the redhead, saliva began trickling down the wide-open mouth, the pupils of his soft blue eyes constricted so much Akagami could barely see them. Looking at the spastic boy, he was suddenly reminded of the past. His _past self_ and that _dark history_.

"...It's okay, it's alright now.. don't worry..." Before he could even register what was going on, he was already lifting and hugging the boy, a hand reached up to stroke the powder-blue hair. "It's okay now..." The words repeating over and over as if he was casting a spell to the trembling bluenette.

Minutes passed and the boy finally calmed down as he reopened his tired, teary eyes to see a man with flaming red hair and kind eyes looking back at him. "...help m-me..." He reached for the other person's face, who willingly held his hand back. The last thing the boy could recall was being lifted easily by the unknown man although their physiques were somewhat similar.

' _What a strong, warm person...'_

And the fatigued male lost consciousness.

"An odd one... you are." The redhead walked back to his car with the stranger in his arms.

' _Stranger? Maybe not so much for me to hear your voice in my sleep every night.'_

.

.

.

Little did he knew that his fate was already tightly intertwined with the bluenette.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _ **Hey~ I've been disappearing for months, haven't I? To be honest, college and club activities had been eating me away. I decided to start a new fic on a whim but I'll continue my other Akakuro fics once I have the time and inspiration. See you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voice 2: Your Name**

 _There is a part of me that I myself find quite unappealing._

 _The part of me that loves the colour red._

 _The part of me that isn't bothered by the scent of blood._

 _The part of me that feels nothing as I shoot a bullet through someone's head._

 _There is a part of me that I myself... loathed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akashi was leaning against one of the window panels in his bedroom, staring quietly at the dim-lit road outside, dead of any movement or form of life. The small vintage grandfather clock hanging on the wall struck four times. It was four o'clock in the morning, which explained the lack of activity and liveliness of the usually bustling streets.

He languidly brought his gaze to the bed, his bed which was occupied by someone else for the first time ever. Not a family, not a friend and definitely not a woman but a frail-looking teal-haired male with an average build of a high schooler. And enshrouding him was a strange condition where he would enter into a (berserk?) state though the trigger was currently unknown. Emotional stress perhaps? And why was such a fragile man with that kind of a disposition again? Yet another mystery that needed solving.

But the real question was – why did he, an assassin, readily brought another human back with him? Even though this was just one of the many places he lived and in this city, he was known as Akaho. Akaho Itsuki. It wasn't his real name of course. A man of many names would be best to describe him.

Names. Did they really played such a significant role in one's life? He wouldn't know. Akashi let out a small sigh. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had called him by his real name. Then he paused for a few seconds.

Or was it..?

 _Akashi-kun..._

Crimson orbs softened as the redhead recalled his recent dreams of a man faintly calling him by his real name. The very same man who was now sleeping soundly under the covers. His voice was very distinguishable and Akashi immediately knew by instinct that they were of the same person.

Ruby orbs then travelled to a packet of cigarettes on a cream accent table near where he was standing, a hand soon reaching for it before popping one of the cigarette sticks to the corner of his mouth. A small spark of light momentarily flashed a corner of the dark room as he lit the cig up.

His train of thoughts abruptly halted when he heard the bed creaking and saw the once laying figure sitting upright slowly. "...where..." The bluenette soon jolted and crashed his back to the nearest wall by the bed before slipping to the floor, panting heavily and whipping his head left and right in a panic.

"Where..! Did he took me back..? W-Who are you..!"

"Call me Akaho. Now if you need an explanation I can give you one but please calm down first." Akashi had already walked towards the bed, pressing a hand on the thin shoulder to calm him down.

"NO! Don't touch me-!" The bluenette aggressively swung his arm and ultimately scratched Akashi's cheek, a thin red line broke out of the grazed skin before trailing down his cheek a little.

With one swift movement, the redhead easily overpowered the hysteric man, holding both of his arms locked above his teal head. "We should be over this pattern by now, shouldn't we, young man..?"

"..." The bluenette went silent, stopping all violent motions altogether as he bore his slightly trembling sky blue eyes into ruby red ones. "You are..."

"Yes, I am the very same man whom you tried pouncing and possibly ripping his head off." Akashi flatly said, accompanied by a saccharine smile on his bow-shaped lips.

"I-I... deeply apologise... I told you that I'm not-"

"-human?" Akashi decidedly cut in between, "But, you're not being too convincing when you have every quality a human should have. At least your outer appearance, that is." Akashi removed himself from the bluenette seconds later when he deemed the young man no longer posed a threat.

"Even I'm not so sure myself. I could barely remember what happened before I collapsed. Just... fragments of blurred memories here and there." Admitted the teal-head as he shakily clenched his hands into a ball of fists.

 _'He can converse normally. And in a very proper manner too. Though the same didn't apply when he went berserk earlier...'_

Akashi simply observed every single one of the bluenette's behaviour from the sides – with a bored look in his fiery crimson eyes. He was actually in a decision-making process right now. On whether he should keep or discard the stray away.

"What's your name, if I may ask?" Akashi smiled again, the insipid expression never leaving his face. The young man had very well caught his attention, adding the fact that he kept having these weird dreams where this person was continuously calling out to him. Of course, he would never admit that he was rather intrigued by him.

The teal-head stared back, looking clueless and somewhat confused as light-coloured eyebrows scrunched up a little by that particular word. "My name... what was it again?" He whispered, bringing his hand slowly to his temple as he tried hard to recall but failed. "I... I can't remember somehow?"

Akashi in response went silent, bringing two fingers under his chin before he reopened his mouth. "Hn, should I give you a name, then?" He became particularly good at making up names as of late. And the reason for that was as clear as day.

"What." The bluenette replied monotonously but Akashi could very well see his soft blue irises constricted for a split second. "Is it important for you to know what my name is?"

"Addressing someone I just met with just 'hey' or 'you' doesn't sound very polite now, does it?" Akashi returned the question with another question, exhaling puffs of white smoke from his mouth, the smell of cigarette smoke soon filled the enclosed room.

 _'I'm just as curious. Am I not..? To know yours as the you from my dream knew mine.'_

The redhead rhetorically noted in his mind, quickly dismissing the absurd thought at the drop of a hat. It wasn't wise to pursue on such matter anymore. He should never become a man with unnecessary attachments towards another human.

 _'Since there may be a day when I have to dispose of them. There are no friends or foes. Just me or 'them'.'_

Which was why he was fine on carrying with the way he had been living. Listening and tending to people's problems during the day, but taking people's lives at night. Oh, the irony of it all.

 _'Though this person right before me may easily cross over from the other side._

 _Just like 'he' did.'_

A gamble he was willing to make.

On the contrary, figuring out the young man's name would be a piece of cake for a psychologist of his calibre. Perhaps it was his ego taking over but Akashi would very much like to prove himself right. "Why don't we play a game then?"

"...a game? What kind of game?" The bluenette asked, genuine curiosity gleamed through his sky blue eyes. Almost as if he still retained this child-like innocence and Akashi couldn't say he disliked that part in him or in anyone else for that matter.

Innocence of a child who had yet to learn the harshness and cruelty of the world. That which Akashi didn't get to experience even as a child. The ways of an assassin were obviously beaten into him ever since he was still at a very tender age. Betrayal or perfidiousness were common occurrences in his daily life.

Akashi took one last smoke before lightly crushing the cigarette's butt in an ashtray. "Close your eyes and count to ten. And listen closely to what I will tell you afterwards."

"I understand." The bluenette readily shut his eyes, muttering the count under his breath.

"As soon as you hear the clicking of my fingers, you will fall into a state of neither wake nor sleep. And you will know the answer to the question that I will ask. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mm-hm..." The smell of cigarette soon infiltrated his nostrils and the bluenette felt light headed all of a sudden. That person... That person was also always-

"One, two..."

 _Snap!_

With the snap of Akashi's finger, the bluenette froze, head hung low. The hypnosis seemed to be working very well, the redhead nodded to himself in satisfaction. Mind over matter, as they always say.

"What is your name?" he immediately directed the same question to the tranced man once more whom obediently answered in return;

"...Ku..ro..ko.. Te..tsu..ya.."

Akashi raised an eyebrow before snapping his finger for a second time. And the bluenette instantly fell forwards but was safely caught in his arms.

 _'Kuroko Tetsuya, huh?'_

The redhead re-tucked the 'Kuroko' person in bed and rested his head on a propped elbow beside the now sleeping man.

 _'I've gone and picked up another stray, Chihiro.'_ Akashi silently thought to himself, an image of another man came into mind, a man no longer of this world, staring at him with his usual dead-fish eyes. The quiet sound of Kuroko's soft breathings was strangely calming and it lulled him into a peaceful slumber in the end.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hiya everyone! It's been such a long time since I last updated this, haven't I *grovels* I had a burst of inspiration a while back but it died as quickly as it came~ XD**

 **So I decided to post this up as soon as it reached similar word count as the first one. Thanks for reading and feel free to share some thoughts, I'd love to hear them all! :D**


End file.
